Parade
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess gets a surprise at the Veteran's Day Parade.


Parade

Rating: K

Spoilers: No

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters

Description: Jess gets a surprise at the Veteran's Day Parade

Author's Note: Inspired by our local Veteran's Day Parade. It's huge! It just goes on an on...There were several cool things this time, a live recreation of the Iwo Jima flag raising, and the oldest living American WW 2 Vet, as well as several veterans and current service people with their kids, aw...

So, this is based more on America's Veterans' Day Parades. Just pretend that somewhere in Britain is a parade for Veteran's Day that Jess happens to be at...

779 Words, for my 1000 words or less a day challenge

Parade

It was a cold day as Jess and her nephews stood with the crowd on the side of the street, waiting for the parade to begin.

Normally she didn't go to parades, she didn't have the time frankly. This time her nephew had a school report to do on the parade, and his parents had to work, so Jess offered to take him and his younger brother.

They were watching the parade, the older boy taking notes, the younger one getting restless.

"Johnny," she said, "honey, don't you want to wave and clap for the soldiers?"

"No, boring. I want a balloon."

"I got you a balloon and you didn't hang on to it."

He stomped his foot, and pouted.

They watched the parade, more soldiers marched by, followed by school marching bands, and some horses.

"Look, Johnny. Horses."

"Let me see," said the four year old, pushing in front of Jess. They had a good position, right up front.

Jess held on to him, afraid he'd try to pet the horses. As the horses walked by Jess gave silent thanks to horses, as Johnny was momentarily still and quiet.

The parade went on and the boys got were restless.

"Can we go now?"

"Not yet," she said sweetly, trying to stay calm. "There are lots of soldiers to clap for still."

The boys groaned, Johnny tugging at her jacket.

"Not yet, Johnny. The parade isn't over."

"Why can't we go now?"

Jess sighed, and counted to ten, staring at the parade as a new group of service people walked by. These were wearing familiar uniforms. Jess noticed one of the soldiers, a very handsome young man standing closest to them, and she thought he looked familiar. Then he turned directly toward them.

"Becker?"

"Jess?"

The parade kept moving, and Becker tried to keep up and talk with Jess at the same time.

"Jess? I have to go."

"Well meet you at the end!"

He nodded and caught up with his group.

"Come on boys!" she cried excitedly, and ushered them to follow the parade.

"Are we leaving?" asked Johnny.

"No, we're catching up to Becker," said Jess, walking quickly, but keeping the boys close.

"Who?" asked Tommy.

"He's a friend," she said.

"He's her boyfriend," said Johnny giggling as Auntie Jess pulled him along.

"He isn't. We're just friends. Are you still behind me, Tommy?"

"Yeah," said the ten year-old. You move fast Aunt Jess."

Jess moved them along, dodging the crowd.

"Oh, good. The parade slowed down. We can walk slower now."

Jess and the boys walked through the crowds to the end of the parade, and they beat Becker there.

"I want to go home," said Johnny.

"Not yet. We're waiting for Becker."

It was a little bit of a wait, but there were some booths set up with food and drinks, and Jess bought the boys sodas and crisps, so at least they were quiet.

Finally, she saw Becker, towering over most of the crowd. He looked even more gorgeous than usual in his uniform.

"Hey, this is a surprise," he said with a smile.

"I know. I'm here with my nephews, Tommy has a school report to do. Frankly, I was getting overloaded, the boys were getting antsy and then ta-da there you were!"

Becker laughed. "It was nice to see a familiar face."

"Are you a soldier?" asked Johnny.

"Yes," said Becker.

"Have you ever shot anyone?"

Becker looked at Jess, not sure how to answer.

"That's enough questions, Johnny, eat your crisps."

"So, you were with your old unit?" asked Jess.

"Yeah, we do this every year. It's or way to honor the ones who can't be here."

She smiled. "That's nice."

Becker smiled. "So, what are you doing now?"

"I'm hungry," said Johnny.

"Me too," said Tommy. "Can we have lunch?"

Before Jess answered, Becker said, "How about we all go out for burgers and chips?"

The boys jumped up and down. "Yay!"

"That's very sweet of you, but you don't have to."

"Ah, come one Aunt Jess," said the boys.

She chuckled. "Alright," she said, looking at Becker. "They talked me into it."

Becker smirked. "Did you have to be talked into it?"

She blushed. "Not really."

Becker smiled. "Then it looks like we're on for lunch guys."

"Yay," cried the boys.

They decided that they'd all walk to Jess' car, then Jess would drive Becker to his car and they'd follow him to the burger place.

The boys ran ahead a little, and Jess and Becker walked side by side, Becker grabbing her hand at one point.

"I told you so," said Johnny. "He's her boyfriend."

The End


End file.
